


Mister Ritchi

by sonicdrift2



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, just some cute little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Roxanne says something at breakfast that has Megamind thinking.





	Mister Ritchi

“When we get married-“ 

Megamind choked on his water. Roxanne was interrupted by the laugh that erupted from her throat at the sight of Megamind spewing water all over the table. It coated his breakfast, narrowly missing hers. She grabbed a roll of paper towels and pushed it over to him as he coughed, smacking his fist to his chest, eyes bulging comically. 

“You okay?” Roxanne asked, amusement clear in her voice. 

“Yes yes, I’m fine.” He replied bitterly, “Now what were you saying?” 

She rolled her eyes and scooped up a bite of eggs. Megamind was pretending to be casual, seemingly concentrating on wiping up the water he spit. But Roxanne could see how intently he was paying attention to her words, looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

“When we get married,” She repeated, “I hope you know I won’t be taking your name.” 

Megamind abandoned the ruse of cleaning and literally perked up at her words. He turned completely towards her, waving his fork as he spoke.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want you to, Ms. Ritchi.” He said teasingly. “Your family name suits you well, I wouldn’t make you change it.” 

“Ha!” She laughed, “As if you could make me do anything.” 

Megamind’s fond smile crinkled his eyes. Roxanne’s heart skipped a beat. She smiled back, just as radiant and genuine, the silence between them comfortable. The couple ate for a few more minutes in quiet before Megamind spoke up again. 

“If anyone was to take anybody’s name, I would take yours. How does Mister Megamind Ritchi sound to you?” He looked at her, smiling but hesitant, as if he was nervous about merely suggesting it. 

“Mister Ritchi…” Roxanne hummed, tapping her finger to her chin. She quite liked the sound of that. 

“We’ll see.” She said, a twinkle in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone in my discord mentioned how it would be cute if Megamind took Roxanne’s name and this just kinda popped out. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
